Transformers RPG: Episode ideas
by Ronald Delval
Summary: A fictional season, ideal for Transformers RPG players


[pic] Episodes Transformers RPG: Darkest of Warriors Storyline: Ronald Delval Darthvegeta800@yahoo.com  
  
1)Generation One-Two   
Season 1: While Optimus Prime and Megatron fight their Earth Wars, Cybertron remains under the rule of the Decepticons. Several Decepticon Warlords rule with iron fist over their designated domains. Energon has become a rare substance. Plundering other planets seems the only solution. Than one day Megatron builds the Space Bridge. Earth seems ready for the taking. The Autobots on Cybertron however keep interfering with the plans of the Decepticon high Command. The constant terrorist attacks of the freedom fighters must end. . It is time for retaliation!  
  
One of the Decepticon Warlords has been chosen by Shockwave to lead these counterstrikes. Because of the spacebridge. The warriors will shift from Cybertron to Earth. An ever changing battleground, and many adversaries. The time for revenge is at hand. . DECEPTICONS FOREVER!  
  
Episode 1: Rebel Assault!  
  
Rebelse attack the Fortress. The Decepticon leader, Darkonn, the Samurai Pretender there is aimed for assassination! Will he die? If that happens, the entire district may rebel and become Autobot territory. It's a battle that will be only the beginning!  
  
Episode 2: The clash of Commanders?  
  
An Autobot hideout has been discovered. Time is limited, the Decepticons of Darkonn will have his hands full as Optimus Prime himself is present! Whatever he's doing there. he may not keep the Decepticons from victory!  
  
Episode 3: Fight for the sky!  
  
Darkonn's friend Deathcopter must protect the honour of his unit as Megatron himself comes to see the duel. The duel between THRUST and Deathcopter. Both warriors will fight 'till one of them is forced to crash! And what's that Autobot doing there? It's going to be TOP GUN for evil ACES!  
Episode 4: Soundwave, the Cassette Master!  
  
Optimus Prime survived his stay on Cybertron and has returned to Earth with several Autobots that had accompagnied him. Although they failed in halting the Decepticon domination and even had to liberate captured friends, mighty Optimus Prime ain't going to give up the fight for Justice and Freedom. Soundwave and a few of his Cassette Transformers are working on the Space Bridge. And at that moment Prime arrives. The battle is heating up. The Decepticons are outnumbered, luckily Shockwave was informed of the problem. And guess what? Darkonn, Thrust, Deathcopter and a few other Decepticons were near the Cybertronian Space Bridge. . It's time to hurry for if the Autobots win. the Space Bridge is theirs.  
  
Episode 5: Love. honour and a friend's betrayal pt.1  
  
Darkonn, probably the only Decepticon respected by the Autobots. faces the downside of that little spot of goodness he has. He falls in love! And it's an Autobot! Now his best friend must lead an expedition to kill the Autobot female! Darkonn joins forces with her to stop both sides from slaughtering each other and keeping her alive.  
  
Episode 6: Love. honour and a friend's betrayal pt. 2  
  
Trouble. the Decepticons are defeated and Deathcopter attacks his master. Darkonn and Deathcopter go one on one. Then. they find themselves surrounded as one victorious Decepticon prepares to destroy his friend.  
  
Episode 7: Love. honour and a friend's betrayal pt. 3  
  
The battle rages on. The Decepticons have regrouped and are back one unit. And the Autobot female Zianna is uncertain which side to choose. It all comes down to this. One big battle.  
  
Episode 8: Energon Valley  
  
Darkonn travels with his pretender shell, Deathcopter and Buzzsaw to a mythical world. Transformed into his Starfighter mode he carries his friends to that unbelievable place. There they discover Energon valley. But there is someone else there. a Dragon immune to death itself. .  
  
Episode 9: Bad to the bone.  
  
The Decepticon Unit led by Deathcopter falls into a trap as they try to recover an Energon supply. The Autobots ambushed them. Luckily Starscream comes to the rescue with his two wingmen. But than Starscream turns against Deathcopter. Darkonn finds his men disabled. At that same moment it becomes clear Starscream, Thundercracker, Deathcopter and all the others were paralysed by an experimental weapon. The darker the Decepticon, the more damaged they become. Now Darkonn must rise up to the challenge and fight the guardians of the weapon.  
  
Episode 10: Wargames  
  
Since Darkonn is seen as a strategic genius, he is given command over the massive strikeforce destined to attack a fortress defended by an entire army of Autobot Soldiers. The castle is highly defended and will be a challenge like none other. For Optimus Prime has sent Perceptor and two other of his best officers to oversee the construction of the base defences.  
  
Episode 11: Transfer to Earth  
  
Darkonn's unit received the honorary name of 'Shadow Warriors' and is now seen as one of the mightiest elite units after all their previous successes and are transferred to Earth. There Soundwave awaits them. But there's trouble afoot. Their arrival did not go unnoticed for Optimus Prime leads an attack to keep these dangerous soldiers from reinforcing Megatron. Zianna, Deathcopter and Vexa fall into a pit. Escape seems impossible as a rockslide prevents escape. The tunnels harbour many dangers. one of them is none other than an Autobot team send to exterminate these 'vile' decepticons.  
  
Episode 12: The death of Darkonn pt1: The blade breaks  
  
Megatron sends out several squadrons of Decepticons on missions, among them Darkonn's unit. Darkonn, seen as a Pretender that's getting too influential is given the orders to guard an outpost. alone as a test of his loyalty. The Warlord knows he's cornered, with most of his troops and resources on Cybertron, he is not much more than a Decepticon Warrior, he knows what's going on but he must follow his orders. Soon the small outpost is attacked. The odds are overwhelming and Darkonn is destroyed and his parts scattered to insure that he won't be reassembled.  
  
Season 2:  
  
Episode 13: The death of Darkonn pt2: Honour revived  
  
Deathcopter and the others loyal to him are able to gather Darkonn's body and even slightly improve his Pretender shell. Megatron offers a peace if Darkonn is able to defeat a mighty opponent in single combat. . Deathcopter, Zianna and the rest of the gang prepare to face their own challenge. .  
  
Episode 14: Damsels in distress  
  
Zianna and Vexa are captured. The Shadow Warriors assemble. The two female decepticons are in the possession of the security data!  
  
Episode 15: Mission to a dying star  
  
As the Decepticons on Cybertron are in need of Energon supplies to power their latest line of warmachines, power must be collected quickly. Several Decepticons are sent out to recover power. Darkonn and his men are one of these teams. They are sent to a solar system with a dying star, the power should be enormous and enough to make the next dozen of Decepticon assaults fully powered.  
  
Episode 16: Illusion delusion  
  
Hound has led several Decepticons into a trap with his illusions. And he doesn't stop there because with the help of the Autobot scientists Wheeljack and Perceptor, he has build a superpowered projector. And he plans to test it on the Decepticons returning from their mission in space. .  
Episode 17: Murder on the Dance floor?  
  
Jazz is present on a Disco-party, just when Megatron's men are busy with an undercover operation. Trouble begins when he inquires on what's going on. Deathcopter flew by in his helicoptermode when Jazz left his hideout. The fiendish helicopter decides to notify Darkonn. .  
  
Episode 18: Plunder the factory  
  
The Shadow Warriors set out to steal Energon from a factory. But the heroic Autobots don't agree with that decision!  
  
Episode 19: The Skylord of energy!  
  
While leading one of the countless raids on energyplants, Darkonn is confronted with a weird phenomena while fighting the Autobots. Deathcopter is infused with energy, his attackpowers are tripled! But his mind goes bonkers! No side seems save. Only by disabling his friend, the Transformers can survive and save Deathcopter.  
  
Episode 20: The trial  
  
As Zion is blamed of treachery. Darkonn believes he's been set up by the Autobots. He's got only two hours to attack the Ark, gain entrance, recover the needed data and get back in time to save his friend. This is impossible. or isnt' it? And Zion must fend off Decepticon agressors long enough to be cleared in name.  
  
Episode 21: Dishonour by slaughter  
As his men are attacked by humans, Megatron gives his orders. As true Decepticons ALL Shadow Warriors do as they are told, without pity or mercy. Darkonn is forced to order the slaughter of human civilians. Optimus Prime, enraged by this act challenges him to single combat. Prime fights with unseen might and Darkonn is utterly defeated. But death does not come as Prime shows mercy is possible in war. Darkonn, dishonoured and weakened leaves his men and disappears. .  
  
Episode 22: Death from above!  
  
Deathcopter is promoted and leads several Decepticons in an airstrike against an Autobot patrol. He wins and encounters a cave filled with Autobot supplies. As he prepares to steal them, the Autobots attack. But it's an Autobot Air squadron! As for Darkonn, he prepares to leave Earth.  
  
Episode 23: Faces of the past. tale of a Warlord  
  
Darkonn journeys through space back to Cybertron. He stops on one of the moonbases to think about his past. Soon he is notified by Bludgeon of trouble in the Fortress. . Deathcopter meanwhile raids an oil field.  
  
Episode 24: Triple trouble  
  
Three Autobots are sent by Optimus Prime to defend the Canyon leading to a military base possessing what may be an ancient artefact. Off course Megatron wants it and sends out several Decepticons. On Cybertron Darkonn still ponders on which side to chose. Bludgeon decides to remind him off the lessons Darkonn had taught him. by duelling it out! Darkonn will have to choose. .  
  
Season 3:  
  
Episode 25: Shadow Warriors defeated pt1: Gunslinger duel  
  
Deathcopter who leads Darkonn's unit from the small Shadow Warriors' base faces the challenge of SURVIVAL! The Autobots have defeated Megatron's main force and as these are forced to repair themselves, Deathcopter and his men face the Autobots who lead a new attack, AGAINST them! Now Deathcopter faces Prime himself and is bent on having revenge for what happened to Darkonn, his dissapeared leader! Darkonn himself prepares to return to Cybertron but Shockwave tries to stop him, too much energon has been wasted already. Darkonn can't fight a comrade.  
  
Episode 26: Shadow Warriors defeated pt2: Honour regained  
  
The Shadow Warriors seem defeated but than Darkonn returns! The Pretender Shell Dark Samurai and Lord Darkonn seem an unbeatable team. Darkonn reclaims his position as leader and earns the respect of Prime again as he spares an Autobot who is defenceless.  
Episode 27: Ronin no more, retrieval of the Dead  
As Darkonn swears his loyalty to the evil Decepticons and Megatron once more, he is given the mission to retrieve a Decepticon who has been disabled.  
  
Episode 28: Ancient Treasures  
  
During a patrol, Starscream stumbles on a hidden pyramid. It contains a mysterious treasure. . Among them is a Crystal imbued with arcane powers. The Decepticons and Autobots are fighting things out when Starscream arrives. As Starscream tries to use it against Megatron and Optimus, a few Transformers intervene, locking themselves inside a mysterious dimension when the artefact goes out of control.  
  
Episode 29: Designed for evil pt1: Lord Thunderwing  
  
Lord Thunderwing takes over the Fortress and enslaves Bludgeon to do his will. Megatron sees this as a threat to his influence and sends in Thunderwing's eternal Rival to deal with the matter. Another Warlord. Darkonn!  
  
Episode 30: Designed for evil pt2: Darkness unleashed  
  
Darkonn's evil is unleashed once more and as it remains subdued in his spark, Thunderwing is far from defeated. Two struggles, mentally and physically and both deadly! Vexa meanwhile faces Bludgeon as she tries to aid Darkonn.  
  
Episode 31: Designed for evil pt3: Reign of a Warlord  
  
Thunderwing is determined to keep the Fortress under his control. He starts rallying more and more Decepticons to his cause. Megatron orders Darkonn to stop the threat once and for all for if he fails, Darkonn looses power, Megatron will be replaced by Thunderwing and the Autobots will face a crueller opponent than Megatron!  
  
Episode 32: Game. Set. Match. Thundershell wins?  
  
When Thundershell get's too fascinated by Sports, he tries to participate. The Autobots arrive and Sports get a complete new meaning when the stakes raise to the highest level. The lifes of both several humans and the control of a stash of energon become the reward of the victor! And Thundershell seems the only one with the knowledge to win this one for the Decepticons!  
  
Episode 33: Attack of the Hyperion Creature  
  
A mysterious entity approaches Earth and attacks ALL life it encounters. When both Autobots and Decepticons become targets, Megatron and Optimus Prime send out combined teams to stop the seemingly indestructible creature.  
  
Episode 34: Is there a Mechanic on the planet?  
  
As the Spacebridge becomes too expensive in energon and may only be used once so often by the command of Ratbat, replacement parts become scarce. Getting them from Cybertron the classical way takes too long because the Decepticons need to replace their losses. But where to get their supplies?  
  
Episode 35: Zianna's sacrifice  
When Darkonn is captured by an overwhelming mass of opponents, Zianna and Deathcopter try to save him together with Soundwave. Zianna sacrifices herself to save Darkonn and Optimus from an explosion.  
  
Episode 36: Unlikely Alliance pt1: Heart of Cybertron  
  
Darkonn and Optimus join forces to save Zianna. Cybertron has an artefact that may save Zianna. It's located on a distant Alien World inhabited by strange Robotic lifeforms.  
  
Season 4:  
  
Episode 37: Unlikely Alliance pt2: Return to Cybertron  
  
Optimus and Darkonn journey to Cybertron with the heart. It'll restore not only Zianna but also all the other fallen Transformers and solve the Energon problems. But Megatron betrays them as he tries to recover it. Zianna is revived but nobody else, as Megatron vaporises the Heart by accident. Both sides split up again.  
  
Episode 38: Last bot standing  
  
An Autobot unit falls. almost. for one warrior remains. A mighty one. Capable of withstanding Darkonn. It'll be a fierce battle where both warriors gain a mutual understanding and great respect for each other. Meanwhile the other Decepticons push on to retrieve the Energon supplies.  
  
Episode 39: The Virus  
  
The Decepticons are infected with a virus. The Autobots seem to suffer from the same problem. Yet they suddenly seem to have gained a way to heal themselves. A raid on an Autobot base should save the day!  
Episode 40: A Pretender rises  
Zianna is rewarded with a Pretender shell for her loyalty and get's a chance to test it when a few Decepticons wish to depose Darkonn.  
Episode 41: Terror tactics  
The Decepticon tyranny leads to an uprising in Darkonn's district.  
  
Shockwave and Darkonn decide to decimate the revolting population.  
  
Episode 42: The Fortress besieged  
  
The revolt has subsided because fear reigns supreme. Only the strongest and most determined remain aggressive and march onto the Fortress. The Shadow Warriors and Shockwaves' reinforcements are outnumbered. Luckily Devastator comes to their aid!  
  
Episode 43: The portal  
  
As the Autobots create a small portal to Earth and prepare to send reinforcements through, Darkonn attacks them trying to prevent the Autobots from getting through. Unfortunately for the Decepticons it's a two-way portal!  
  
Episode 44: Grimlock, the challenge of warriors  
  
Finally, the great day has come for Darkonn. Grimlock, greatest of swordwielding warriors comes to Cybertron. Darkonn tracks Grimlock down and challenges him to prove once and for all, that the Universe has only one warrior who has mastered the sword! After the two warriors fight in the usual way, they decide to duel only using their blades. .  
Episode 45: Dinobot stampede   
  
The Dinobots move through the district of Darkonn! The battle that follows will be titanic!   
  
Episode 46: Unicrons assault  
  
Unicorn attacks Cybertron. The Shadow Warriors return from a mission and find all Transformers united. They must aid in the seemingly futile defence. What will happen when they are faced with Unicron's might?  
  
Episode 47: Galvatron's command  
  
Unicron is defeated. Cybertron is scarred for centuries. The Fortress is a mess. Galvatron has reassumed command and orders an attack upon the weakened Autobots. But the Decepticon Forces are weak themselves.  
  
Episode 48: Thunderwing's Wrath  
  
Thunderwing returns, ready to rebuild his power. But first he wants revenge on those who opposed him. .  
Season 5:   
Episode 49: The evil within, the power without  
  
Darkonn orders the Fortress to be rebuild. Love spawns as Deathcopter is smitten for Vexa. Zianna tries to temper evil within Darkonn as the carnage of the past is turning him into an evil Warlord. The past of Darkonn was shadowy indeed. And to make things worse a group Autobot Pretenders attacks. And Bludgeon, an old friend and pupil of Darkonn appears on the scene to aid Darkonn once again.  
  
Episode 50: Enter Scorponok  
  
Darkonn has begun a reign of terror. Scorponok, a mighty Decepticon Headmaster attacks and defeats Darkonn and establishes himself as a power. Zianna has left but hurries back. Darkonn flees into space with his men as he refuses to bow before the Headmaster Commander and swear his loyalty to this mighty Decepticon. Zianna follows with her own spacecraft and shows Darkonn that defeat is not the end. He must believe in his honour and do what he thinks is right out of that honour and not ambition.  
  
Episode 51: the Hunters and the hunted  
  
The Decepticons crashland on an Alien planet and as they go take the needed parts to repair their vessel from the local populace, an Autobot Bountyhunter decides to hunt the ultimate prey. the Elite Decepticon Unit, known as the 'Shadow Warriors'. Using his cloning ability and trickery, he has much chance of succeeding. But the Shadow Warriors won't go down without a fight!  
  
Episode 52: S.O.S.!  
  
On their way back to Cybertron, the Shadow Warriors encounter a ghost ship sending out a distress signal. Inside they will discover there are things that should have remained dormant. .  
  
Episode 53: Did you get the number of that spaceship?  
  
As the Shadow Warriors approach Cybertron, an Autobot vessel attack. And an other one prepares to board. .  
  
Episode 54: Ratbat's legion  
  
Ratbat leads his own troops and the Shadow Warriors join them. But the Autobots decide to attack the still disorganised Decepticons coming back from Earth..  
  
Episode 54: All talk, no shock  
  
Soundwave spies on the Autobots while Vexa infiltrates the ship. But things go wrong when they hear the Decepticon force of Ratbat is going to be ambushed. Soundwave and his Cassette Transformers are all that stand between the Autobots and the destruction of the Decepticons.  
  
Episode 55: The Dawn of defeat?  
  
The Decepticons have been suffering defeat after defeat and Ratbat decides it's time for some change. It's time to go on the offensive.  
  
Episode 56: Opposite friends  
  
The tensions between Deathcopter and Darkonn rise as Deathcopter disagrees with Darkonn. But things grow worse when Vexa get's hit because of Darkonn's orders and things may very well lead to a confrontation.  
Episode 57: Vampiric beloved  
  
Several Decepticons are turned into energon sucking zombies and trouble's afoot when Zianna also falls to the disease. .  
  
Episode 58: Decepticons united  
All Decepticon Leaders decide to attack on their fronts at the same time but Galvatron has his little scheme. he wants to wait and let Ratbat take the fall.  
  
Episode 59: The Fear Factor  
  
Some Decepticons can grow weary off being killed time after time. even the bravest. But if fear clamps to their hearts and the enemy is at the door, trouble tends to rise. Will the fear be mastered?  
  
Episode 60: Transfer  
  
As Scorponok has suffered much losses and he needs men, he turns to Darkonn who had returned to his Fortress to check out whether Bludgeon wasn't messing things up. Meanwhile Optimus Prime, the Motormaster decides to attack with a few Autobots.  
Season 6:  
  
Episode 61: when Gesalt Warriors clash  
  
The Decepticons of Darkonn are now stationed under Scorponok and Darkonn serves him loyally. Than the Autobots attack. Their Gesalt Warrior is mighty indeed. Scorponok calls in the help of a Decepticon Gesalt Warrior.  
  
Episode 62: A planet of loot  
  
The Decepticons discover a planet rich in resources. A small unit is sent in to plunder the planet. But the Autobot leader Fortress Maximus and his heroic Autobots won't let the Decepticons get away with it.  
  
Episode 63: The Usurper  
  
Darkonn is removed from command by another cloaked Decepticon. Darkonn leaves, followed by a few Decepticons, among them Soundwave. Scorponok who is gone joins Darkonn and the two Decepticons decide to regain their status. But who is the mysterious Usurper?  
  
Episode 64: Insurrection of the Swoops  
  
Scourge rebels once again as he discovers a Quintesson tablet in Galvatron's throne room, that tells of a great power. He wishes to use it to depose Galvatron and defeat the Autobots. As he leads the Swoops away, Cyclonus tries to stop them. Galvatron and the Shadow Warriors race after the mad Scourge. Cyclonus loyal to the death keeps the Swoops away from the weapon as he refuses to follow Scourge. "Galvatron is our true leader!". Galvatron and the Shadow Warriors arrive and Scourge is soon afterwards defeated and dragged in Cyclonus' spaceship by Galvatron.  
  
Episode 65: Arrogance unbound  
  
Putting down Vexa and Zianna time after time, looking down on them makes the tensions rise. You're useless! Failure after failure! Arcee, a female Autobot is present at an attack on the Earth Autobots. He fights her and she seems no match at all. Arcee is captured and taken away. When the Autobots come to her aid later, the roof collapses and Darkonn is stuck. Arcee takes a Concussion Blaster and aims at Darkonn. Wanting revenge badly she doesn't pull the trigger and leaves. But a wounded Darkonn is overwhelmed by the packs of enemy Autobots. Than Zianna and Vexa come to the aid of their leader and prove that female Transformers are as good as any male.  
  
Episode 66: Paying back debts  
  
Autobot city is attacked by the Decepticons. Ultra Magnus and a few Autobots defend the target, the experimental Energon creator. Galvatron and the swoops are on the other side of the city and the Gesalt Warrior Devastator arrives to aid Darkonn. The armour of Darkonn resists the enemy fire as he fights the Autobot Commander. Deathcopter gives air support while Vexa and Zianna use stealth to reach the target. Arcee appears to aid Ultra Magnus. Darkonn enraged at the previous humiliation threatens to rip her apart. But than he looks her straight in the eyes. Repaying his debt and sparing her he let's her go.  
  
Episode 67: Autobot forever!  
  
Darkonn returns from a mission where he had destroyed several Autobots but also many innocent bystanders. Zianna is furious and renounces him. Darkonn attacks the Autobots and faces Fortress Maximus. Zianna turns back to the Autobot side and leaves an astonished Darkonn behind.  
  
Episode 68: Heart of stone  
  
Darkonn faces the Autobots in yet another skirmish and is confronted with none other than Zianna. But Darkonn has turned into his former evil self and now prepares to face her in combat. A sign of his former self appears again as she dies, crushed under tons of rubble.  
  
Episode 69: Funeral woes  
  
The Shadow Warriors come to pay their respects to Zianna on her funeral. Prime accepts the temporary peace but one Autobot wants revenge for Zianna's death, blaming Darkonn. .  
Episode 70: Burning desire  
  
Deathcopter faces defeat at the hands of a team of Autobots. As he crashes down into the darkness, he awakens many hours later. Deathcopter finds a powerful weapon and decides to use it. He wants to prove that he is number one! But Deathcopter get's himself into more than he bargained for and it all ends with his destruction.  
  
Episode 71: Reformatting Deathcopter  
  
The Decepticons are loosing the battle as the Autobots push on. When Scorponok falls, severely wounded, all seems lost. Several Decepticons try to assume command but internal disputes rise. The Decepticons are decimated. Deathcopter's body meanwhile is being reformatted and he is changed into a Transformer capable of transforming into a Jet. He has become Nightraid. King of the Sky once again, he goes forward to save the day for the Decepticon cause.  
  
Episode 72: Leadership feuds  
  
Ratbat and Scorponok struggle for power and as both Decepticon clans fight for dominance over the other, Optimus Prime, recently returned from death and mightier than ever, leads an assault on the Decepticon Energon Deposit.  
  
Episode 73: Clash of the Air Warriors  
  
As a savage air duel takes place. Nightraid faces Skyfire. The duel intensifies. Meanwhile Darkonn flies on with Vexa and Soundwave. They'll sabotage the Radar Installation of an Autobot base. Skyfire proves to be quite a challenge for Nightraid.  
Episode 74: Galvatron's reign pt1: Titan  
On Cybertron, Galvatron and his followers have assured their dominance over many territories. And the powershift destabilises not only the chances of survival of the Autobots, but also makes the future for the other Decepticons highly uncertain. Shockwave asks aid as Galvatron prepares to fight the final battle against his foes. His newest servant, the colossal Titan prepares to finish both Autobots and unallied Decepticons. Darkonn, Bludgeon and several other Decepticons face Titan but victory remains uncertain. Even with the aid of a few Autobots the odds seem to turn in favour of the now mad Galvatron.  
  
Episode 75: Galvatron's reign pt2: Samurai loyalty  
  
Galvatron reminds Darkonn of his oath of allegiance. As a true warrior Darkonn is obliged to aid the Decepticon Tyrant and turn against those who won't follow him. Shadow Warrior against Shadow Warrior, Darkonn versus Nightraid, Titan versus Autobot, Decepticon versus Decepticon and Galvatron versus Optimus Prime.  
Episode 76: Galvatron's reign pt3: The fall of the Tyrant  
  
Galvatron has a final showdown. Cyclonus saves his leader from a deadly blow, Galvatron is defeated and he retreats with those still loyal to him. The Decepticons are now united under Scorponok. But Darkonn still must flee. Scorponok wants his head!  
  
Episode 77: Lone Warrior  
  
Darkonn is forced to live on the streets of Cybertron. He is attacked by both Autobot and Decepticon. He has become a Ronin. . Meanwhile Nightraid is promoted to Commander and leads a squadron of jets. He can now join together with his 3 new team-mates to become Skymaster. And he can put his powers to the test. . Vexa is meanwhile doing an undercover mission. But things don't go as planned for the Decepticons as the Autobots gain a major victory over the Decepticons thanks to the help of Grimlock, Optimus Prime and Fortress Maximus.  
  
Season 7:  
  
Episode 78: Vengeance pt1: Galvatron's proposal  
  
Darkonn stripped of all his power and titles is enraged at everyone. Than Galvatron returns. He offers Darkonn a chance to return to his former glory. He'll become the second in command of Galvatron and thus the most powerful Warlord of all times. Together they prepare an assault on their enemies. Meanwhile Nightraid must fend off the attack of. Darkonn?  
  
Episode 79: Vengeance pt2: Clone Warfare  
  
A clone of Galvatron, Darkonn and several others are send in against Scorponok and Optimus Prime. The Autobots and Decepticons join forces once again and face the threat. The clones desintegrate after a time however. Nightraid, Perceptor, Brawn, Vexa and Soundwave are sent into Galvatron's hideout to destroy the Clonemachine. Arcee secretely follows.  
  
Episode 80: Vengeance pt3: Vexa and Arcee save the day!  
  
As Perceptor is attacked and the others are facing several foes already, it's up to Vexa to get past Darkonn. But she can't best him in a duel, so another solution must be found. Arcee decides to talk some sense in Darkonn.  
  
Episode 81: Vengeance pt4: Onslaught of a Master Strategist  
  
Using the Strategic Genius of Darkonn and the troops he gathered, Galvatron is able to defeat his Decepticon and Autobot enemies time and time again. And as the Crystal Core is located, Galvatron sets out to recover the crystals. Darkonn must make due with his limited rescources to fend of the attackers by using his knowledge of warfare and leadership abilities. Nightraid and his team face the task of thwarting their former leader.  
  
Episode 82: Vengeance pt5: Heroine of justice  
  
Zianna is rebuild as her stored datatrax is ready to be transferred into a new body. At that precise moment Optimus' Autobots are on the brink of defeat as Darkonn goes forward. Zianna is stronger than ever as she prepares to duel Darkonn. Hate will clash with love.  
Episode 83: Vengeance pt6: Reunited  
  
The decision falls.. Darkonn must either rejoin the 'good' guys or die. Nightraid and his men, the former Shadow Warriors and Zianna set out to reach Darkonn. Meanwhile Darkonn supervises the construction of a weapon capable of destroying all the enemies of Galvatron.  
  
Episode 84: Vengeance pt7: Galvatron's trump card  
  
Darkonn is promoted and receives command over a huge Decepticon/Autobot armed force. Prime, Maximus, Scorponok and all the other leaders will begin the final assault. But Galvatron still has one last card to play.  
  
Episode 85: the war continues  
  
Galvatron has been defeated and flees once again, this time badly damaged. But the war ain't over. Scorponok orders Darkonn to attack the Autobots. Zianna has disappeared, unable to make a choice between her just Autobot friends and her evil friends. The battle continues.  
Episode 86: Arena fight  
  
Several Transformers are lured into a trap and must fight each other. Ultra Magnus, Deathcopter, Lord Darkonn, Cyclonus, Arcee and several others are played out against each other. But no Transformer will allow such treatment. The Quintesson aliens will pay!  
  
Episode 87: The Magnificent Ten pt1: Autobot heroes  
  
The Autobots have composed a unit of elite Autobots that must operate as a team to end the evil reign of the Decepticons once and for all. When a small patrol of Decepticons must escort an Energon Convoy, they decide to strike.  
  
Episode 88: The Magnificent Ten pt2: Counterforce  
  
The Decepticons react to the attack by assembling their own heroes. A team of Decepticons composed out of several mighty veterans. Both teams now wield experience and high tech weaponry. And both teams will clash in the sewers under Cybertron. After the battle the teams are disbanded as a new problem arises. .  
  
Episode 89: The Three Greatest Warriors  
  
Grimlock Dinobot Commander, Bludgeon the Samurai Pretender and Darkonn Pretender Samurai Warlord combine forces in stopping the mindwarped Transformers from destroying the ultimate explosive device and thereby vaporizing all mechanical life on Cybertron.  
Season 8:   
  
Episode 90: The Spaceship of Doom  
  
After a battle in space, Autobot and Decepticon alike encounter a mysterious spaceship that captures them. .  
  
Episode 91: Shockwave restored?  
  
Shockwave is still not rebuild, Darkonn is sent out to gather the necessary resources to rebuild the Decepticon villain.  
  
Episode 92: The Omega Project  
  
The Omega Project, a plan to repair the ark is discovered by Soundwave. Lord Zarak (Scorponok) sees there is only one course of action. Interception of the enemy.  
  
Episode 93: Arctic Combat  
  
The Decepticon polar base is attacked as they were preparing to transfer precious energon supplies and spare parts. Scorponok immediately orders a retaliation.  
  
Episode 94: She came from the sky  
  
Nightraid seems to have forgotten all about Vexa. He even starts to show affection to a recently created Decepticon. But Nightraid is betrayed and captured. Vexa decides to prove her worth by attempting a rescue operation by herself. Darkonn follows her.  
  
Episode 95: The Pretender situation  
  
Darkonn leads an air assault on a battlefield. Meanwhile, his Pretender Armour is taken under the control of Perceptor.  
  
Episode 96: The Matrix inside  
  
The Matrix is located after it was thought lost and both sides race to recover it. Optimus arrives too late. As Darkonn takes it, he changes. .  
  
Episode 97: Touchdown!  
  
Darkonn and his men are building supply depots and an hideout on a distant planet. But at that same moment, an Autobot party decides to attack them. .  
  
Episode 98: Shrapnels  
  
Nightraid is infected by Shrapnels. the cure seems unfindable and the disease spreads. Water will be the key. .  
  
Episode 99: The decision  
  
The Decepticon Commanders gather and a decision is made. After a reorganisation the Decepticons must prepare for the final battle. Darkonn is sent out with Nightraid's Gesalt Warriors to gather the needed resources for the campaign on an asteroid mined by the Autobots.  
Episode 100: The Great Battle pt1: The battlefield  
  
This is it, the final battle. The Decepticons and Autobots face each other in a massive battle. Failure is not an option.  
Episode 101: The Great Battle pt2: Draw  
  
Once again there's a draw. Many have fallen, the Decepticons however refuse to give in yet. But the costs have been high for both sides. A few Decepticons must recover their destroyed and fallen comrades  
  
Episode 102: Reign of the Warlord  
  
Zianna returns to find the Fortress of Darkonn mightier than ever. The war continues and she decides to kill Darkonn. To save her Autobot friends she must kill him. . The Autobots themselves prepare to attack with the veteran Transformers from Earth, led by Optimus Prime. Season 9:   
Episode 103: Mercy from the merciless  
  
A small battle has place between Decepticons and Autobots. Deathcopter faces Bumblebee and easily defeats the Autobot but Darkonn intervenes and spares Bumblebee. After another conflict, Darkonn is targeted by an Autobot. Bumblebee however intervenes.  
  
Episode 104: Blaze of Glory pt1: Darkonn's last gamble  
  
After the previous tight situations, the Fortress is still standing, Darkonn solidifies his power. With the Decepticon surrender on Cybertron, Darkonn's Fortress remains one of the last Decepticon resistance locations. Darkonn decides to attack the council of Autobots to end the campaign with one risky decisive strike in the heart of the Autobot organisation. Zianna is still captured.  
  
Episode 105: Blaze of Glory pt2: The Ultimate Warrior  
  
Darkonn reaches a level of unseen might as he prepares for the final battle. He has been upgraded in a new form. mightier than ever. Bludgeon, Nightraid and Soundwave leave for space as they bring news of Darkonn's decision. The three are attacked by an ancient opponent. Darkonn's mind is made up as he decides to make a last stand to ensure the escape of the Decepticons on Cybertron. In his Generation 2 mode, he is tough but the odds are against him, more than ever as the first attackers appear.  
  
Episode 106: Blaze of Glory pt3: Final Duel  
  
Darkonn faces his ultimate challenge. As Nightraid leads the Decepticons away to their hidden bases. Darkonn remains behind. The battle between him and his greatest foes takes place. "Honour means Victory!" Zianna tries to intervene but it's too late. Everyone sees they were wrong about the Darkest Knight but not before it's too late.  
  
Episode 107: Blaze of Glory pt4: Memories about the Darkest Knight  
  
Zianna is too late and Darkonn's body is taken to the recycling bin. Nightraid and several Shadow Warriors come to take away Darkonn. A fight takes place, but Prime intervenes and allows them to take the body of Darkonn with them.  
  
Episode 108: Blaze of Glory pt5: Last hope  
  
Nightraid keeps Darkonn in stasis. His body needs something known as the Soul of the Warrior. He sets out to find it. And must fight his oldest rival to get it. Because Galvatron is there with his goons and Thrust wants a rematch. . The Shadow Warriors' ship is attacked and Darkonn is mysteriously revived. He goes to aid Zianna and his comrades in a last powerplay. In his present form he is almost unbeatable. Than his body collapses as his new body has become unstable..  
  
Episode 109: Blaze of Glory pt6: Destiny of Warrior  
  
Darkonn is saved by the Soul. His latest form stabilised. The Decepticons leave but swear to return one day to Cybertron. Scorponok gives the location of his fleet. Meanwhile Galvatron threatens to destroy the Galaxy with his Hyperbeam. As Galvatron sends out a challenge, Darkonn decides to take it as it is his destiny. But on his way, he and his followers are ambushed by several Decepticons. Darkonn refuses to be kept from his destiny and as the combined forces of Autobots are swept away, the Shadow Warriors proceed.  
  
Episode 110: Blaze of Glory pt7: The final duel - Destiny achieved  
  
Darkonn must take up the gauntlet and take on Galvatron one last time as he returned from death. The battle will be fierce and only one man can remain standing. . Darkonn will either go down in a blaze of glory once again or win and end the threat of Galvatron once and for all. Failure will mean the end of everything.  
  
Episode 111: Endgame pt1: The last battle  
  
Darkonn, Nightraid's team, Soundwave, Bludgeon,. form a unit destined to continue the war. Scorponok meanwhile continues to rebuild his strength. Zianna refuses to kill Autobots but remains with the Shadow Warriors. An Autobot outpost is targeted. Nobody is a match for Darkonn's latest form and the might of Skymaster. This will be the revenge for all the Decepticons that fell.  
Episode 112: Endgame pt2: Peace for the moment?  
  
The Autobots and Decepticons sign a peace treaty and the war is over. At least. officially. Darkonn and his men haven't dropped their weapons yet. The Decepticons return to Space Bases. Scorponok retreats with the Shadow Warriors ready to return one day.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN TRANSFORMERS: DECEPTICON RAIDERS!  
  
2) During and after the Beast Wars (After GEN1 and Decepticon Raiders) Season 1: A new Megatron has risen from the ranks of the past and claimed what he considers to be his birthright. The Predacons that follow him, descendants of the ancient Decepticons, begin to oppose the Autobot and Maximal rule with armed attacks. Megatron steals the golden disk as he sees it as the ultimate way to defeat the enemy and restore his faction to the top of the pyramid. He leaves and is pursued by Maximal Scientist. They get stuck in the past and both ships crashland on Earth, primitive and unrecognisable. The Beast Wars begin. The Transformers are much smaller now, evolved, different. . But the Tripredacus council disagreed with Megatron's actions. The situation becomes even worse when another Predacon ship is lost. A ship that crashlands on an unknown planet. A planet where a faction of Maximals are doing research on the enormous Energon deposits there. .  
  
UNDER CREATION 


End file.
